Throughput of communication devices or information devices is being improved dramatically. In recent years, frequencies of signals transmitted in or between such devices are being increased, and there is a possibility that deterioration of a signal bandwidth in a printed wiring board may be caused. In particular, deterioration of a signal bandwidth in a through hole in a printed wiring board with a multilayer wiring structure is problematic in improving the throughput. Thus, as a means of reducing deterioration of a signal bandwidth in a printed wiring board, the following techniques have been suggested.
Patent Document 1:
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP2000-216510A
Patent Document 2:
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP2001-244633A
Patent Document 3:
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP2007-158675A
Patent Document 4:
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP2007-220849A
Patent Document 5:
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP2007-234715A
Patent Document 6:
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP2008-130976A
Patent Document 7:
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP2007-250885A
Patent Document 8:
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP2007-258358A
Patent Document 9:
JP Patent Kokai Publication No. JP2000-114729A